Clones, Homunculie, Humans, Splicers, and a soul
by Gameman231
Summary: Set in 2012with one element from I-robot. After disaster has struck earth. A group of kids get sent through the gate and learn about each other. I suck at summarys so please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_Where am I_

_Its so dark_

**Do not be afraid**

_Who is that?_

**It is me**

_Father?_

**Yes**

_Where am I_

**You are in the lair of my enemies**

_I wanna get out_

**Im afraid you cant**

_Why not?_

**I need you to help your siblings**

_But I'm weak and cant do it._

**Who are you to say that you cant do it when I had you in mind from the begining?!**

_Father_

**Before I created anything else I had a plan for you and you pleased me.**

_But how_

**Just never lose faith**

**And dont forget me.**

* * *

_Ive been here for so long._

_I havent heard another voice in what seems like a eternity_

_Wait! Do I here someone_

_...Wake..._

_huh?_

_...please...wake..._

_I dont understand_

_Please wake UP!_

_Huh! _

_------_

_Look at all those people. _A little boy thinks as he floats in a tube full of blue liquid.

_They are corrupt and selfish. _He glares at the scientist who are talking

_They dont care what happens to me. _He looks at his hand

_Ive read there minds, I know what they do with...clones. _A pulse monitor starts to beep faster

_Treat us like lower class beings. _The monitor goes even faster and one of the scientists walks over to it.

_They only create us so they can use us. _More scientists gather around the monitor

_We arent as good as the...originals. _The monitor starts to go haywire

_So you want to play God do you? _The monitor explodes as scientists run to their computers

_Lets see if you have what it takes. _Crack! A slight crack appears on the tube.

"Clone 340's brain waves are going haywire!" a woman yells.

_Try this. _Crack! The small crack grows larger

"His pulse is eratic!" another man yells in a panic

_Maybe I'll give you a taste of our pain. _Crack! Splash! The crack grows larger and some liquid spills out

"The tube has been severly damaged, liquid is being lost!" a scientist yells

_I want out, I want FREEDOM!_ Crack! The tube shatters into pieces and the water spills out. The child lands at the bottom and sits in the pool of water. His hair and skin are snow white and his eyes are red. A young woman in a lab coat walks up to the boy and wraps him in a towel and picks him up. "Welcome to the world." she says as she pats his back.

* * *

"Hi Tanua!" a teenage girl with blue hair and gold eyes yells riding a bike up to a boy. She is wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a long blue jeans. And she also has a black beanie and a black jacket on, her name is Sakura Kimsi. Next to her is another girl dressed in a classic waiter attire with a white collered button shirt. A red shirt under that and black pants with brown shoes. She short black hair that is longer on her right and slightly covers her brown eye, her name is Kelly Jameston. The two girls are childhood friends and they met Tanua two years three years ago.

Sakura and Kelly had met each other when catastrophe struck in the third world war. They grew up at a safe house under the earth and became best friends. They were also child prodigies you could say, they graduated high school at the age of ten. When the war ended they returned to the surface and began new lives. Sakura became a scientist at the University of the Mentally Gifted and Kelly having a interest in cooking became a great cook known worldwide at a local resteraunt. One day when Sakura was visiting Kelly at her resteraunt.

_"Hi Kelly!" Sakura yells gving Kelly a hug. _

_"Hey Sakura what are you doing here?!" Kelly says returning the hug._

_"I just finshed college and decided to come back and hang out with my friend." she explains_

_"We can be roomies!" Kelly says excited_

_"Um who's that?" Sakura aks slightly pointing at a boy their age, he has white hair and a black hoodie on. He is sipping a cup of coffie._

_"Oh that boy is here everyday, a regular. He never says anything he just comes in orders a cup of coffie and just sits there. I think he likes me." she blushes_

_"Well thats nice, oh looks like you got a customer." she points towards a man in a brown overcoat standing by the counter._

_Kelly walks over to the counter and says "Thank you for coming to the JellyFish Cafe! What can I get you?"_

_"All your money." he says pulling a gun out of his coat and pointing it to her head. She is terrified and cant move as Sakura is shocked holding her hand to her mouth so she wont scream. The boy looks up slightly suprised._

_"Didnt you here me?! Get the money out of the register!" the man yells again. Kelly walks over to the register and opens it up. The man hands her a bag and she fills it with all her money. The man grabs the sack and runs towards the exit. The boy gets up and runs after the man. The two run outside and the man runs down the sidewalk. The boy quickly catchs up with him and tackles him to the ground. The man points the gun at the boy and fires. Bam! The two girls run out and are suprised. The man is in shock as he looks at the boy. The bullet is inches from the boys face and is glowing red completely stopped._

_"What the hell are you!" the man yells as the bullet drops to the ground._

_"Tanua." he says befor punching the man unconsious_

_Tanua stands up and grabs the bag of money. Kelly and Sakura run up to Tanua and Kally says "Thank you." she says as he hands her the money._

_"Um my name is Kelly Jameston what's yours?" she asks blushing bright red._

_"My name is Tanua and can I ask you a question?" he says rubbing the back of his head._

_"Uh what?" she stutters_

_"Are you sick? you have a huge fever, your head is bright red." he asks causing Kelly to anime fall. _

_"Hi and my name is Sakura do you want to come hang out?" she asks as some policebots come and arrest the man._

_"Sure." he says_

_------_

_"Now its official! We are best friends, the three musketeers, the three cabellyeros, the.." Sakura says smiling_

_"Thats enough Sakura!" Kelly says closing her mouth._

_"Well anyways these items show we are best friends!" she says showing a star earing on her ear_

_"Yeah!" Tanua says showing a metal wrist band with a sun on it._

_"MmmHmm." Kelly says showing a metal necklace with a moon on it._

* * *

"Oh hi Sakura, Kelly." the now teenage child says. He is wearing a white tanktop under a black hooded sweatshirt. And some blue jeans. He is sitting on a brick fence that cuts the street off from the ocean. His white hair is long and rests on his back. 

"Whatcha doin." Sakura asks jumping up on the fence

"Just watchin the ocean." he says. The ocean is red, the smell is putrid and there are dead fish being carried away to a special disposel furnace.

"I remember when the ocean was safe to swim in." Kelly says sadly

"Yes we used to go surfing and bury Tanua in the sand whe he was sleeping." Sakura says

"Yes those scientists pushed their luck one to many times." Tanua says coldly

"But their trying to fix it." Sakura says

"Yes but it will take a long time for them to filter out all the blood from the ocean and then they have to account for all the dead sea life." he explains

"Yes all those animals went extinct in a matter of days now they are desperatly trying to bring them back through the animals at the aquariums and clon-" Kelly stops when she sees a glare from Tanua

"Sorry." she apoligizes

"Its okay, you didnt do this." he says

"Hey I heard that the lab is trying a out a teleportation machine tommorow." Sakura says "Do you guys want to go?"

"I guess so." he says relaxing

"Okay." Kelly smiles

"Hey guess what I brought you?" Kelly says gong into her backpack.

"What?" the two say sitting up slightly curious

She pulls out three small packages and hands one to Tanua and one to Sakura, "Ice cream sandwiches and their 100 percent real deal."

"Wow thanks." he says unwrapping it and taking a big bite. Sakura and Kelly do the same unwrapping theirs and taking big bites. The three stand their silent for a few minutes before grabbing their heads and yelling "BRAIN FREEZE!" after the shock wears off the three burst out laughing.

"Y..you should of seen your face it was so hilarious! Hahaha!" Sakura laughs at Kelly

"I thought your head was gonna explode. Hahaha! Oh I cant breathe!" he laughs at Sakura while clutching his stomach.

"You looked like you got kicked in the crotch! Hahaha!" Kelly laughs at Tanua

"Well I gotta go home see you later!" Sakura says jumping off the fence and grabbing her bike.

"Yeah me too, bye Tanua." Kelly says before walking off

"Yeah see you next time." he replies before they leave

The boy jumps off the gate and walks off. He walks down a street and looks at all the buildings. People inside are having parties others are sleeping. He looks up at one building and sees a billboard of a man advertising cloned beef and other cloned by products. Anger surges through him and he looks for a rock. He sees a broken piece of concrete and grabs it in his hand. He looks at the sign and the rock glows red. He swngs his arm back and throws the rock with all his might. The rock soars through the air and hits the billboard breaking right through it and leaving a hole in the mans head. He puts his hands in his pockets and continues to walk down the sidewalk.

He stops at a apartment building and goes in. He walks up a flight of stairs and gets to a door. He slides a card he had in his pocket in a slot and the door unlocks. He walks in to a clean room with a king sized bed and a small desk on the wall with a laptop. And there is a T.V. infront of the bed. He walks over to a small bathroom and to take a shower. He gets in the shower and takes a quick soak. He comes out and slips into a tank top and some boxers. He gets in his bed and turns on the T.V. he switchs through the shows until he gets to a news report.

_"So doctor Manequo how does this teleportation machine work?" a news reporter asks_

_"It is quite simple actually."_ the professor then starts talking about some facts. Just as he is about to change the channe1 the professor starts naming the test subjects. "_We will start with a android. And then we will do a cloned animal_." this strikes somthing in Tanua because he is going to this same presentation tommorow. But he decides to forget about it and pulls out a small book with a cross on it out of his desk.

* * *

Tanua is sleeping in his bed when a knock is heard at his door. "Come in." he says sitting up. The door opens and Sakura and Kelly steps in. Kelly is staring at a strange birthmark on the back of Tanua's neck. It is bright red and looks like some sort of circular emblem. 

"Hi Tanua! The presentation is today, you ready?" Sakura smiles

"Yah just give me a second." he says rubbing his head. He walks into his bathroom and changes into his clothes. He stuffs a water bottle, his book, and some other stuff ino his back pack and goes to his desk. He grabs his wallet and heads for the door. He gets out and locks the door "Lets go." he says. The three walk down the road and head towards the auditorium. They pass up many people in cars and androids mowing lawns. They finally get to the auditorium and show the guards their tickets.

The trio walk down the aisle and take their seats which are relatively close to the stage. On the stage their is a huge machine with four metal girders that are bent and are connecting at the top. There are electrical plugs that are lined up on the girders all the way to the top. And next to it are several scientists, a android, and a cow. The three sit down and one of the scientists gives Tanua a worried look. "Um Tanua your not going to do anything...extreme are you?" Kelly asks

Tanua gives her a strange look then smiles and says "As long you guys are here I wont."

She gives a half smile and looks back at the stage. A man in a lab coat walks up to a podium and says "Ladies and Gentlemen, before I start the experiment that will no doubt revolutionize the world. I would like to thank our generous sponsor Jem Mandril!" a spot light shines on a man in the rows of seat in a brown suit and with black hair.

"This machine will allow us to be anywhere in the blink of an eye, it itself is the end of fossil fuels! By breaking down the molecules of anything we put in, the object will become a electrical current. The current will rise into the air and then by using a special sattelite we can send them anywhere on the map! We will first start by showing how metal can easily pass through unharmed with the help of this android and then we will show how it doesnt effect the flesh by using this cow." the scientist explains as the other scientists lead the android under the machine.

"Start the machine!" a man yells as they pull a lever and electricity surges through the machine. The electricity surges through the plugs and climbs to the top were a green lamp is. The electricity hits the lamp and a green light hits the android. Before their eyes the android begins to dissapear! His body seemingly falls apart as it turns into a cloud of tiny balls with are absorbed by the light. Next the scientists lead the cow onto the machine and the same process takes place. "And to mix it up I'll throw this apple in." he says as he tosses the apple into the beam. The apple dissapears and they turn it off.

"Now if my collegues would be so kind as to locate our guinea pigs." the scientist points towards a map on a T.V. screen. A red square goes around the map until it finds a spot over Europe. It then zooms in until it is over a farm. The n it zooms in one last time and reveals the Android completely unharmed feeding the cow the apple. There are a lot of "oohs" and claps when the man says "And for those of you thinking "Well a cow is different from a human being" I'd like to tell you that this has been tested on human clones and they are now in Hawaii drinking punch."

Everyone starts laughing while a few more clap their hands. Sakura and Kelly look at Tanua who is tightening his grip on his seat.

"For those who want to ask questions are free to." he says as he finishs his speech everyone erupts into aplauds except Tanua who remains seated. The lights turn back on and everyone stands up and floods the stage. Sakura and Tanua walk to the back of the auditoriom and talk.

"Thank you for not losing your cool."Sakura says

"Your welcome." he replies

But while they are talking they dont notice the thunder storm approaching the auditorium. Boom! Some thunder cuts through the silence. Deep inside the thunderstorm a special group troops are hiding in a rubber ship. They are equipped with guns and grenades and have black jumpsuits on. A leader says "Now the goal is destroy the machine and steal the plans."

"Must be a storm coming." Tanua says

"Hmm a storm wasnt in the forcast." Kelly says

Boom! A explosion destroys the roof. Tanua shields the girls and looks up, above the hole in the roof is a red thunder cloud. It was made from all the blood in the ocean evaporating, they are common like a normal thundercloud except they stink. Suddenly three ropes drop out of the cloud and men in black suits jump down the ropes holding SMGs.

"Alright no one move!" a soldier yells pointing his gun at the crowd.

"Stop and put down your weapons so that we may safely put you under arrest." a android painted black and white with a police light on his head says as it turns its hand into a pistol. The soldier smirks from behind his mask and hits a button on a remote. Suddenly a blast of lightning strikes down from the cloud and strikes the guard robots. The robots are fried as they fall to the ground completely helpless. Then one of the men proceeds to a laptop on a table and plugs a memory card into. Meanwhile two other men walk over to the machine and place a small box full of explosives on it.

"No that is my life's work you cant destroy it!" a scientist yells as he tackles one of the men. Bam ba bam bam! The soldier fires his gun as he falls and it strikes a few people in the audience. Tanua makes his move and jumps on the stage and tackles another soldier holding a gun. He starts punching him in the face as the soldier attempts to strangle him. As the scientist and the man continue to fight another soldier grabs the scientist and throws him into the control panel. The controls are smashed as the machine's light turns on again. Kelly looks down at the necklace Tanua and Sakura gave her and notices it is being pulled forward as the little silver moon on it floats into the air.

Soon the pull becomes greater as the androids start sliding towards the machine. One android that is accompanying an elderly woman attachs its arm to a metal pipe and secures the woman. Soon the chairs and metal begin to creak as the pull becomes more intense, a man is pulled off of his chair and is sucked into the light and dissapears. Sakura is pulled out of her seat and goes flying towards the machine. Tanua sees this and grabs her arm and uses his other arm to grab the edge of the stage. The soldier realizing he is being pulled back grabs onto Tanua's leg.

People grab onto their chairs as their feets go up and they are pulled towards the machine. Everyone is screaming as some on the soldiers get pulled in. Kelly is holding on for dear life as she is pulled, clink! one of the bolts attaching her seat to the ground breaks off. Meanwhile Tanua is holding onto the edge of the stage as a soldier is holding onto his leg. Clink! He looks up and sees Kelly's chair is coming lose! Clink another bolt goes and the chair is clinging to the ground with one bolt. Clink the final bolt gives and the chair flies towards the machine with Kelly still on.

"Aaaaaah!!!!"she screams as she is sucked in and dissapears.

"Kelly!"Sakura screams

"Nooo!!!Aahhh!"he yells before he looks at his leg and sees that the soldier has stabbed his leg with his knife. He looks at the detonation box whichs time reads 12 seconds. He lets go of the rim and they are sucked towards the machine.5 seconds. The soldier is screaming as the begin to dissapear. 2 seconds He looks at the audieunce as he blacks out. Suddenly there is a huge blast of light as he feels himself flying forward. He sees planets flying past him as he soars in the light. There are androids and soldiers also flying by him like they are stuck.

"Theres Kelly!" Sakura points towards Kelly who is floating helplessly. Sakura grabs Kelly's hand and she suddenly becomes animated.

"I can move!"she yells

_Pure breeds are horrible. _A familier voice says

"What?" Sakura says

_Creating clones just so they can harvest their organs or use them as slaves is a abomination._

"Huh?" Kelly says

_I should destroy them._

"Who is that?" the soldier asks still holding onto Tanua's leg.

**No you wont. **a huge voice says

_Why not_

**Like you they are my "adopted children" and need to be saved.**

_Okay I wont._

Then the group are blinded by a even brighter flash and then everything went dark.

* * *

Next time. Izumi and the mystery island! 


	2. Izumi the alchemist and the boy

"Ugh! What happened?" Sakura asks waking up. She looks around and sees that she is in a alley between some buildings. She sees Kelly is still unconsious and Tanua has tied up the soldier and is sitting in indian style.

"Oh you finally woke up." Tanua says

"What happened?" she asks

"I'm not sure?" he says folding his arms.

"What ever happened we should see if we can find some help." the soldier says

"Shut up, who put you in charge." Tanua glares at him.

"But he's right, we should go find out were we are." Sakura says

"Fine, but once we find the police I'm turning you in." Tanua helps the soldier up.

"Whatever." the soldier says

Tanua walks over to Kelly and throws her over his shoulder and leads them out. The group of four look out and see that they are in some city. People are walking around there are some men and woman in blue outfits. Tanua walks up to a man in a blue outfit and asks "Hey do you know where we are?"

"Is this some sort of practical joke?" he says looking at the group.

"No." he replies

"Well this is Central City you should know that." he says

"Thank you sir." he replies

"Central City? Ive never heard of it." Sakura says

"Were exactly did that teleporter send us?" the soldier says

"Well we should find some help." Tanua says before he hears somthing. He looks up and sees some sort of blue circle with plenty of enscriptions on it apearing in the sky.

"What is that?" the soldier asks

"It looks familiar." Sakura says

Boom! The inside of the circle opens up and several things drenched in some sort of tar drop from the circle and land in the street scaring many civilians away.

"Those are!" the soldier exclaims

"The people from the auditorium!" they all yell

They are correct, they can tell from parts were the tar isnt that there are scientists, soldiers, androids, and people under the black substance. The people dont say anthing but moan as they look around.

"Whats ...wrong with them!" Sakura stutters in fear

One of the androids sees them and charges at Tanua. Tanua knowing he cant fight with his hands full pushes the soldier away and jumps back. The android suprises Tanua and shoots out a long blast of the black stuff. It latchs onto his arm and pulls.

"Aaah! it!" he yells in pain as he feels his arm being burned and pulled out of his socket at the same time.

"Ah Tanua!" Sakura yells and notices the soldier trying to get up. She quickly runs over to him and begins to untie him.

"Please I'll let you go if you'll help my friends." she pleads

"Fine just untie me!" the soldier yells

Tanua concentrates on his arm and the tar begins to turn red and expand like a balloon. BAM! The tar explodes freeing his arm and sending tar flying into walls. He looks at his arm and sees that the skin has litterally been burned off makinh muscles and veins much easier to see. He flinchs at this and returns his attention to the android which is howling in pain as more begin to notice Tanua. His hands begin to glow red as a soldier charges at him. The soldier glows red as Tanua lifts him up and sends him flying into the android that attacked him.

As he was figting a scientist covered in the goo had snuck up behind him and was about grab him when.Bang! A bullet flys into its skull completely shatering it. Tanua turns around and sees the dead scientist and sees the soldier untied holding his magnum. Tanua gives a smile and returns his attention to the people. The good soldier walks up next to him and begins to unload on the zombified people. BAM BAM BAM BAM! People and soldiers start falling to the ground as they are shot while the androids remained unharmed.

Clap! The two hear a clap as the creatures are suddenly trapped inside a cage of rock. They turn around and see a musclelur man with black hair and a beard. Below him is a woman with braided brown hair and a white dress. She has her hands on the ground and they are glowing. Crack! Crack! Boom! The wall is broken open by the Androids and they unload their guns at them. Just as the bullets are about to hit the woman they stop, glowing red, the woman looks up and sees Tanua holding his arm up at the bullets and his arm is glowing red.

The bullets suddenly turn around and fly at the androids at unreal speeds and peirce through their armor. The android stumble around before falling to the ground in a pile. The woman quickly claps her hands and presses her hands on the ground creating another cage made out of stone around the bodies. The soldier relaxs as does Tanua but Sakura is still in a panic. "Tanua..your arm!" she yells

"Dont remind me, it burns...a LOT." he says

"Maybe I can help." the woman says walking up to them. He relaxs and holds out his arm for her.

"She takes some random powders out of her bag and claps her hands and presses against his arm. Before his eyes the skin on his body grows back perfectly.

"Wow thanks!" he says

"Its no problem my name is Izumi whats yours?" she asks

"Im Tanua, thats Sakura, this is Kelly and he's umm." trying to figure out the soldiers name..

"You can call me Sam." he says

"Okay and he's Sam." he points to the soldier.

"You all dont look like your from here." she says

"Not exactly." Tanua says

"Well maybe I can help you. I'm going home so you all can accompany me." she says

"Okay lets go." Tanua says

"Hey are you sure its safe to go with some strangers." Sam says

"Whats the matter, afraid to talk to strangers Sam." Tanua says in the best mocking voice he could make.

"Grr Shut up!" Sam yells

"Lets go." Izumi sighs

-------

The group are on a train and Kelly still hasnt woken up yet.

"Im worried about Kelly she hasnt moved since we got here." Sakura says

Tanua nods and leans in close to her face. "Kelly wake up. Please. Anyone home?" Kelly begins to stir and opens her eyes.

"Aaah!! Wham!" she screams before punching him right in the face and sends him flying into another row of seats. Izumi not even caring looks down at Tanua's twitching corpse and says "Ah young love."

"Oh Tanua I'm so sorry let me help you up." she rushes over and drags him back to his seat and sets him on the chair unconsious.

"Great now Tanua is unconsious." Sakura sighs

"Does this happen often." Sam asks while looking at Kelly who is wiping blood off of Tanua's face.

"You have know idea." she says

_"Attention passengers we will be stopping in Resembool for the next 30 minutes, prepare to stop."_ a voice says as the train comes to a stop.

"Here's our stop." Izumi says getting up.

"Lets go." Tanua says fully recovered

The group gets out and sees a beautiful country side. Sakura takes a deep breath and says "Wow nothing like country air." she smiles

"Follow me to my house." she says walking down a dirt path.

"Excuse me Izumi but I would like to know how you created that stone cage and how you fixed Tanua's arm?" she asks

"Alchemy." she says

"Alchemy." Sam repeats confused

"The study of equivelent exchange, breaking something down and putting it back together as somthing else." Izumi explains

" I took the basic componets of skin and merged them together." she says

"Wow thats amazing!" Kelly says

"Oh is that your house?" Tanua points to a house with a sign that says "Automail"

"Oh no thats the Rockbells, they specialize in creating artificial mechanical arms." she says

"Wow thats interesting just like me." Sam says removing part of his suit to reveal a white mechanical arm.

"Woah when did that happen?" Sakura asks

"I got caught in a explosion, during the second Civil War. I lost my left leg, arm and most of my torso. I had to get a artifical heart" he explains

"Wow thats terrible." Kelly says sympathetic

"Better not show that to Winry Rockbell, she loves to tinker and would take that thing apart in a heart beat to find out how it works." Izumi says

Sam gulps from behind his mask and quickly pulls the suit over his arm. They finally get to a house were a young muscular boy is working in the yard.

"Oh your back from your trip Izumi." the boy says

"Yep and I brought some new people." she says before opening her door and letting them in.

The group walk in and set their bags down by the door. There is a table and a kitchen and a upstairs.

"Nice place." Tanua says pulling out a chair.

"Now I'll let you stay here for a while but you have to do somthing for me." she says

"What?" they ask

"First, I know your not from here or Central or Ishball so were are you all from?" she says

"Um we came from a place called New York city and we were sent here because of a machine gone haywire." Sakura explains

"Its all those scientists fault." Tanua grumbles

"Actually it was the soldiers fault." Sakura corrects him

"But those scientists shouldnt have been messing with things that are out of their control. Or have you forgotten about the Wars." Tanua says

"No." she says

"What wars?" Izumi asks

"Nothing it doesnt concern you." Sam says

"Okay." she says "Second how did you stop those bullets earlier?"

Tanua flinchs and Kelly looks towards the ground. Sakura looks away and Sam says "Yeah I have been wondering that too."

"Its nothing you need to know about." he says quietly "Maybe later."

He then stands up and heads out the door.

"Where are you going Tanua?" Kelly asks

"A walk, I'll be back later." he says before shutting the door.

"I'm sorry If I offended him." Izumi says

"No its just that stuff is pretty personal for all of us, the war and his powers." Sakura explains

-------

Tanua is running down the dirt path faster than any human, he does this when he is depressed, it helps him relax. He gains speed as e passes up several houses at a growing speed. He feels himself being pumped full of adrenaline as he burns down the road and into a forest. He dodges past trees and bushes as he runs through still gaining speed. Boom! A huge burst of energy hits him as he takes off through the forest his legs a blur. He breaks out of the forest and sees a lake in the distance. Ignoring the laws of physics he runs onto the water. Not sinking he quickly raises one foot after the other not giving them time to sink into the water. His eye sight begins to grow blurry as he sees a island coming up.

_Humans are evil._

_They dont deserve to live._

_I should destroy them_

_Now._

His vision starts to change as everything turns red and white as he closes in on the island. His entire body begins to glow red as he lands on the ground and keeps on running. Realizing what he is doing immiediatly stops running and screeching to a halt. He looks around and sees that he is deep in some type of forest on the island.

_How could I be so foolish._

_If I lost control_

_It would be horrible_

"Who..who are you." a timid voice asks

Tanua looks down and sees a little boy with long black hair. He is wearing a outfit made of leaves. His right arm and left leg are a different color than the rest of his body which is pale and slightly green. He looks like he was sowed together exept no stitches. He has big blue eyes and looks like he hasnt eaten in days.

"Um my name is Tanua, whats your name." he says

"Umm...I..I..I DONT KNOW!" he bursts into tears.

Tanua having a no experience with kids says "Hey calm down its alright. Can you tell me what happened?" he bends over grabbing the kids shoulders and looking him straight in the eyes.

"Umm I'm not sure. I just woke up here a few days ago. And I'm scared!" he bursts into tears again and starts crying on Tanua's shoulder.

"Dont worry I'm here." he says standing up holding the lost child over his shoulder slightly. He looks around not seeing any sign of humanity anywhere except for some strange stone carvings.

"Come on, you look like a strong boy, toughen up." he says setting the boy down. "How about this, until we find your parents I'll be your...umm...big brother!"

The boy wipes some tears off and says "Really?"

"Sure now lets go get some food!" he says grabbing the boys arm and leading him into the forest.

* * *

Later that night. 

"I'm worried your friend isnt back yet." the boy from earlier says

"He'll be fine, he did this time to time back at New York. He would run off and we wouldnt see him for weeks sometimes and then just like that he'd be back." Sakura explains "He's just getting a taste of the land."

"Still I'm worried." Kelly says looking out the windows at the stars.

------

"Well its not Hot dogs but it'll do." Tanua says levitating some wild fish out of the water.

"Wow how do you do that?" the boy says curiously while walking next to him.

"Just a.. unatural born talent of mine." he says as they walk into a clearing. He sets the fish in a pile by a circle of rocks that he got. He grabs to rocks while the boy drops a bundle of leaves in the circle.

"Now watch your brother make fire." he says holding up the rocks. Dramatically he slams the rocks together and "pppt". A small spark ignites but quickly extinguishes. He clacks the rocks again, "pppt". Clack Clack Clack Clack! Soon Tanua is lying on the ground the rocks are completely destroyed and the leaves arent lit.

"Umm that was cool?" the boy says

"SO maybe Im not up to making fire from rocks but I got another way." he says grabbing his right arm with his left hand. The boy leans in close to see what he is going to do when suddenly Tanua exclaims "Look smoke!" Of in the distance there is a piller of smoke rising into the air. Tanua motions for the boy to follow him.

The two walk through the forest before getting to another clearing. In the middle of the clearing there is a short boy with golden hair and golden eyes wearing a black outfit. And a big guy in a large suit of armor. Tanua turns around and thinks, he sees the boys leaf outfit and gets a idea. "Hey can you make me a outfit like that except all over my body?" Tanua asks

"Umm I thinks so." the kid says before clapping his hands and touching Tanua's chest. Soon he is covered head to toe in leaves and is completely unrecognizable.

"Great! Now the finishing touch." he concentrates and then opens his eyes making them glow red.

"Now stay here I'll be back." he says sneaking up towards the clearing.

"I wonder what ever happened to that crazy forest guy?" the blond boy says

"I'm not sure brother. It was years last time we saw him" the armor replies like a child.

**_"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" _**Tanua bursts out of the bushes yelling at the top of his lungs in the most demonic voice he could think of. First one of two things happened, first the blond haired boy, looked like he just got a shot in his butt as his entire body went pale, two he literally flew into a tree with amazing skill and agility. Tanua ran into the clearing screaming like a maniac. He ran up to the armored man who was still in shock and punched him right in the face sending the helmet flying into the bushes. Then he took a branch that he was holding and lit it with their fire.

"Ayayayaya!!!!" he yelled as he jumped back into the bushes and grabbed the kids arm. "Runrunrunrunrunrunrun!!!!" he yelled as he pulled the kid away from the clearing as fast as he could. The golden haired boy slid out of the tree completely exhausted and said "What was that Al?"

"Im not sure but it just stole our fire." Al now retreiving his head points to the now extinguished fire.

"I think this island just got a lot scarier." Ed sighs

* * *

Next time "Brotherly bonding!" 


	3. Brotherly Bonding and the Clone Wars

Next Chapter Woot!

Chapter 3 Brotherly Bonding and the Clone Wars!

* * *

"Aww thats cute." Tanua says looking at his "adopted" brother sleeping under a big palm leave. He sits down by a tree and falls asleep. But unkown to them a sinister figure is watching them from a cliff side. The person has spiky long hair that is slightly green. 

"So Wrath who's your friend?" he smiles before jumping away.

* * *

"Mmmm somthing smells good." the little boy mumbles as he wakes up. He sits up and sees Tanua cooking eggs and fruit on a stone he threw in the fire. 

"Where did you get the eggs and fruit?" he asks walkng over

"Well this morning I went looking and found some fruit trees and in the fruit trees were some seagull eggs." he explains

"Do you like your eggs sunny side up because thats the only way I know how to make them." he asks

"No they're fine." the child says sitting down. Tanua takes a palm leaf and slides a egg and some fruit.

Tanua notices that the boy is scarfing down the food like its the end of the world." Slow down kid your gonna choke.

"Okay." the kid says slowing down.

"I think I here somthing over here!" A familer voice says

Tanua quickly grabs the boy and runs off. Just then the armored child and golden haired boy walk into the clearing.

"Well the fire still going so I guess he was just here." Ed says

Al looks at the palm leaves and then the imprint Tanua left in the grass and says "Looks like they're were two of them."

"Well Al I think that we scared them off lets go back, Izumi should pick us up anytime now." Ed says turning around.

Meanwhile Tanua is carrying the boy on his back and is going through the forest.

"Brother can we go to the beach and play?" he asks

"Hmm, sure why not." he says changing course.

The two burst out of the forest and are at the sandy like beach were the lake is. He sets the boy down and lets him go swimming in the water. Tanua takes a good look around the beach when he sees somthing odd. There is a boat over behind some cliffs barely. Curious Tanua decides to go find out what it is. He turns towards the kid and says "Stay here, I'll be right back." the boy smiles and then continues to play. Tanua walks down to the cliffs and goes around them. He looks at the man and the people he is confronting and he notices somthing. They all have the same birthmark as him!

Back at his home world that mark distuinguishes clones from humans. And different classes of clones from each other. "Wow, who would of thought I would find clones here?" he says cassually walking up.

"And who are you, military?" a spiky haired teen says

"Nope, I was just wondering if you could give me and my friend a ride back to land." he says politly

"Oh your the boy that was with Wrath arent you?" the spiky haired teen says

"You mean that kid? His name is Wrath?" he says thinking

"What ever the point is were here to take him." the kid says

"What are you his brother?" he asks suspicious

"Not really but were in the same boat." he says

"Well unless your related to him it would be irresponsible for me as his adopted guardian to hand him over to you." he says holding his fists up.

"What did you mean by clone?" a woman in a purple suit asks

"Clones, copies, made from the real thing's DNA. I can tell from that strange birth mark you got." he says

"Well either I'm just gonna kill you." the spiky haired boy says

"We'll see about that mister umm."

"Envy and don't forget it." he says charging at Tanua.

"Good I will when I turn you in." he says ducking under a round house kick. His arms glow red as he grabs the teens leg and swings him straight into the ground.Crack! The ground cracks leaving a small crater were Tanua slammed him. The teen quickly grabs the ground with his hands and performs some sort of powerful hand stand spin that sends Tanua flying into a rock. Tanua flips his feet towards the rock and kicks off sending him flying back at the kid. Tanua grabs the boys arms and uses his boost force to swing him again, but this time he heads for the cliff.

Tanua looks and notices that their is some sort of strange pool of water sliding back to where the kid is. "Love to fight you but I gotta go!" he yells to the teen as he runs back to is friend. He passes up the pool of water but when he gets to his friend he is gone! Tanua looks around and sees footsteps in the sand heading back into the forest. Tanua quickly chases after him, he ducks under branches and jumps over rocks following the trail. The trails suddenly turns left towards the beach so he takes a sharp turn and heads that way.

"Kid, Kid! Man, I should have given him a name." Tanua says to himself as he runs through the forest.

"Brother!" the kid yells from behind some bushes. Tanua bursts into the bushes and sees that the golden haired boy from earlier has him pinned to the ground. "GET OFF OF HIM!!" Tanua yells in fury as he kicks the kid in the face sending him flyng back onto the beach.

"O.O" is the face that the armor kid has as he looks at Tanua. Next to the two is Izumi, Sakura, Sam, Kelly, and the boy from in front of the house. (Okay I'm just gonna get this out of the way. I dont know that guys name so he will be named, that guy.) Author.

"What the heck was that for!" Ed yells in rage

"I could ask you the same question you demented dwarf!" Tanua yells

Uh oh." Al says before grabbing Ed from behind and lifting him into the air.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT I HAVE TO RIDE BEETLES INSTEAD OF CARS TO GET AROUND!!!???" Ed yells beyond mad.

"He never said that brother." Al says holding his big brother back.

'"BUT HE WAS THINKING IT, SO LET ME GO AL!!!!" Ed flails

"Wow, I take it he doesn't like being called short." Sakura says looking at the scene sweatdropping

"That is the greatest understatement I have ever heard." the boy says

Izumi then notices the a red birthmark on Wrath's leg. She is dumbstruck as she walks over to the boy who is trembling. She grabs him and lifts him up so he can cry on her shoulder much like Tanua did when he first met him.

"Its okay don't cry my child." she says motherly

"Huh?" Ed and Tanua stop strangling each other and watch her walk back to the boat with the boy.

"Ed leave him alone were leaving." she says in a demandng voice

"Uh yes, teacher." he says letting go of Tanua and going back to the boat.

"Come one Tanua." Sakura says

"Okay." he says jumping on the boat.

* * *

"Pleeeeeeaaaaase just let me take it apart, I'll put it back together I promise!" Winry pleads with Sam who had the unfortune of letting her see his arm. In case you don't know Winry Rockbell is Ed and Al's childhood friend, and a expert mechanic. She has blond hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a black top, blue jeans, a red bandana on her head, and a sweatshirt tied around her waist. 

"No." he says as he continues to sip his coffie.

"Come one!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I dont trust you."

"Man your mean." she sighs

'Dont worry I have blue prints of it on my laptop." Sakura says going into her large bag and pulling out a black laptop.

"Wow thanks your a pal! Unlike other people." she says slightly turning her head to Ed and Sam who each had somthing that they didn't want her to take apart. Kelly was in the kitchen working on dinner for everyone, Al was with Ed studying some papers and Tanua was with the boy and Izumi in a room.

"Now spill it." Winry says grabbing Sakura's arm

"What?"she asks'

"You and me are friends right?" Winry says to Sakura

"Yes." she says

"Please tell me the deal with that white haired boy and these Wars." she asks. When she does Sam is suprised and squeezes his coffie cup. So much that it shatters and spills coffie all over him. Ed and Al, curious go over to where there talking. Sakura seeing that she is surrounded sighs and gives in.

"First I'll explain our world."She says "While it seems that your dimension focused on the study of Alchemy, a ancient subject I did a report on for extra credit. Our world focused on the science of machines and science. That being said I have a question. Has your world ever tried to recreate a human with Alchemy?"

Ed looks to his arm and Al sadly and says "Yes but it never works, anyone Ive known who has to bring someone back has lost somthing precious and it never is what they want in the end."

"I'm sorry I didnt know." Sakura apoligizes

"Its not your fault please continue." Al says

"Well after many years of research our scientists learned how to clone animals." she says "Cloning in your world is trying to recreate life."

"But thats impossible, the equivelent exchange!" Al says

"Trust me we payed for it just let me finish. The scientists got cocky they thought if they could clone cows what was to stop them from cloning, birds, snakes, dinosoars, humans." that last one caused Ed to flinch. "When they first cloned a human succesfully, a whole new horizan of opportunites opened."

"They covered up their sick cloning with things like "We can save lives with this" but they were taking more lives than saving. They would take someone who needed a kidney transplant and take some of their DNA for cloning. Then they would clone the person again and again until they found one that worked. Then they would harvest the kidney from the clone and give it to the person. To make it simple the headlines were "CLONING SAVES MAN"S LIFE!" but what they dont know is that they had to kill 13 clones to do so."

"Many people thought that clones didnt have souls but they were wrong." Sam cuts in. "A spirit, a person isnt made from DNA or experiments, he is made by the life events they experience."

"So they were slaughtering innocent human beings by the millions." Sakura says

"Thats horrible."Winry says

"But it doesnt end there." Sam says "During 2010 a man from Russia cloned a entire army and single handidly took over Russia. His name was Heinsten Jub. His clones were unstoppable as they were told about the horrible things that were happening and willingly gave their lives for that slimeball."

"Seeing no other choice the other country's pulled their resources and created a clone army of their own. Their army dwarfed Heinsten's in size so it seemed that victory was immenint. But then Heinsten did the unthinkable, he made splicers." Sakura says

"Whats a splicer." Winry asks

"A splicer is a clone that has had its DNA tweaked so that they have special powers, sometimes he would fuse animal and human DNA and create hybrids. Then he used his new army to conquer Japan the second largest cloning facility in the world. He used their resources to make millions of splicers and hybrids." Sakura starts to tear up.

"I'll take it from here."Sam says "I dont know what the cloners where thinkng when the replaced the regular army with splicers and hybrids. Like one day my dad had a job and next thing he came home stripped of his ranking by a human/alligator. They told us a fake story saying that they did it to "save human lives" but that was a lie. They just wanted to try it. That was known as the third world war, probably the most bloody battle war ever. And there was no tactics it was just carnage, lets go and kill.

"For the clones it was like, "Welcome to the world, now go out onto the field of battle and kill anything that moves" there was blood in the sky as the flying clones killed each other, there was blood cvering the grounds in, in lakes, in resevoirs, rivers, and in the ocean. All the animals in the sea actually died because of all the blood that was in their. The ocean became toxic to anyone who dare get in it." he explains sadly

"Oh my gosh all those people and animals gone." Winry says

"And then there was the second Civil War. After our clones went over there and litterally slaughtered the other clones somthing occured to them. Why were they doing this? Soon they realized that they were apparently on the wrong side! Then the remaining clones from Heinsten's side and the rest of the world's side joined forces against, the humans! The very creation the scientists made to stop human blood shed caused their own deaths. It was literally a human genocide of a global scale. The humans were slaughtered by the splicers and the hybrids and were forced into hiding in safe houses under the earth." Sam explains while Sakura crys.

"Eventually humans were forced to drop the bomb, a nuclear strike of epic proportians on the world. Only the people in the safe house survived and a few of the more powerful splicers survived. The humans emerged to what was their unbeatable paradise and cringed. Realizing their mistake quickly made a peace treaty with the clones. Reluctantly the clones agreed and decided to do their part with human advancement. For a brighter future. Me, Sakura, and Kelly are some of the kids that survived in the safe houses." Sam explains

_Wow its like what happened to me and brother but magnified to a global state._ Al and Ed have the same thought.

"I'll explain Tanua." Kelly says overhearing the conversation. "Tanua was born during the end of the Third World word and the beginning of the second Civil war. He is a ...splicer, a thinker, thats his code name. These ones were given extremly high mental capacities and brain power. They could actually control the electrical impulses their brains give that control their bodies, and use them to do things like levitate objects, control someone's movments and if they can gather enough of it in one spot they can shoot a blast of powerful electricity." Kelly explains

"I suspected he was a thinker." Sam says

"Even to this day Tanua hates the scientists who created him and I think he still semi hates us humans even he doesnt show it." Kelly says

"Wow thats so horrible." Winry says

"Hi guys what you talking about?" Tanua says walking down the stairs

"Just..some memories of ours." Kelly says covering her frown with a smile.

* * *

Chapter 3 is done Woot! If you see somthing wrong that makes this harder to read like to big paragraphs or something. Tell me in your review and I'll work on it. Author

Next time. Back to Central! Greed and Wrath is born!


	4. Sin and Punishment

**I made a filler episode to explain somethings :Ed's missing arm.**

**

* * *

**

A few days later in Izumi's other house, a butchery that the muscular she was with owns, in a town called Dublith. It is early in the moring and the kid is scarfing down some food that Kelly made him from the muscular man's meat. Izumi is simply staring at him kindly like a mother does with her child. Tanua is out again jumping over roofs thinking.

_Who were those strange people?_

_Doesnt matter I'm just gonna kill you anyway!_

_We came for that kid_

_Envy, Wrath?_

_And they had the same birthmark as me, but I thought people in this dimension didnt know how to clone humans._

He sees the sun is going down and turns around. He jumps from building to building and gets back to the house. He drops down in front of the window and looks inside to see the boy jumping on the bed when it is clearly late. He opens the window and the boy sees him and smiles. "Brother!"

"Hey shouldn't you be sleeping?" he says shutting the window

"But I'm not tired!" he says jumping off the bed and running across the room.

"Well that makes two of us, but your a kid so you should sleep." he says walking over to the boy who jumps over him with amazing agility.

"Make me!" he says playfully, Tanua in a playful mood gets a huge grin and says "Fine I will!"

And the games begin as Tanua and the boys chase each other around the room jumping on the bed and bouncing off the walls. The two are laughing as they do this when the roof of there room suddenly shines blue. The boy quickly jumps up and hangs from the curtains with his feet and Tanua jumps above the frame of the door. The boy is still giggling but Tanua hushs him with a shh even though that had been really fun. The light fades leaving a hole in the roof and Ed jumps from the hole and lands on the ground.

"Brother we shouldnt be here." Al says

"Dont worry Al I'll fix it later." Ed says

"Hi you want to play with us?" the boy says happily which slightly startles Ed "Everyone is dead so I was getting bored but then brother came and we have been playing."

"Brother?" Ed says slightly confused

"Up here." Tanua waves from above the door.

"There not dead, their sleeping." Ed turns around

Al drops from the upstairs room and looks around as Tanua jumps down and says "Looks were having a sleepover."

"So what do you guys want to play." the boy asks dropping from the curtains and running between them straight to Tanua who eyes slightly grow red as he gets down on all fours and charges at the item as well. The boy however beats him to it and grabs a squealing mouse. Tanua slides across the room and hits the wall. "I win I win brother!"

"Yah I guess I wasnt built to catch mice." he says getting up smiling while Ed is slightly confused at Tanua's childness.

"You were playing with this werent you?" he says holding up the mouse to Ed.

Ed and Al remembering the island and Al says "They were watching us the whole time."

"Well actually I came about three days before you guys did and this little guy was already here." Tanua says ruffling the kids black hair as the boy smiles and squeezes the mouse causing it to cry in pain.

"Hey let it go!" Ed says walking over to the boy

"Why? All it does is eat their food." Tanua says still in kid mode grabbing the boy and throwing him on his back.

"You shouldnt play with a animal's life!" Ed says trying to grab him

"That coming from a alchemist?" Tanua said still grinning as he dodged his attempt to grab him and jumped on the bed.

"Play Play lets play!" the kid screams as the two jump all over the room

"Quiet your gonna wake everyone up!" Ed says trying to keep his cool. Ed claps his hands and presses on the ground suddenly a noose like rope comes from the bed and grabs the boy's leg pulling him off Tanua's back.

"What!" before Tanua can react a small box made out of wood comes up and traps him on the floor.

"Hey let me out dang it!" he yells banging on the box

The boy falls on the bed and drops the mouse and it escapes.

"Wow wow!" he says excited looking at the rope attached to his leg.

"You can do that too right?" Ed asks

"Hey let me out of here now!" Tanua says with a tone of panic in his voice

"Brother maybe you should let that guy out." Al says staring at the box which is being shaken by the teens attempts to free himself

"Not now, I want him to answer my question." Ed says pointing at the child.

"No." the boy shakes his head

"Dont lie!" Ed says "I saw you transmute that rock to your hand on that island and your clothes were made out of alchemy too."

"Brother thats not a nice way of asking." Al says

"You saw it to Al." Ed says

By now the boy had a worried look on his face like he thought was in trouble and he started to pull the ropes trying to get free.

"Whats wrong untie it with alchemy?" Ed says with a tone of confusion

"Take it off, Take it off!" the boy panics as starts freak out

"Brother he has nothing to do with those people." Al says trying to plead with his brother

"What people, just get me out! It reminds me to much of the lab!" Tanua panics as the box starts to glow red

"Al I remember his face from somwhere." Ed says ignoring Tanua's pleads

"Take it off, Take it off!" the boy struggles "Brother help me!"

Crack! A piece of the box breaks off and whizzs into the roof and a ray of red light shines through, Ed who is finally paying attention to Tanua who has stopped yelling. While there looking at the box which is chipping off a blue ray of light shines from where the boy was and they look back and to their horror see that the boy has fused himself with the bed in a attempt to free himself, the bed is standing up, it is twisted and at the top his body is normal. "Waaaaaah!!!!" he is crying as another piece of the box breaks off, this one is even bigger as a glowing red arm breaks free.

"Brother what did you do?!" Al asks looking up at the boy and at the box

"I didnt do anything!" Ed yells freaked out

Suddenly the door bursts open and a very angry Izumi and a worried Sakura walk in with the muscular man. Ed and Al are terrfied by her appearance.

"I CANT SLEEP BECAUSE OF THE NOISE!" she yells kicking them into a wall

"Ah Tanua!" Sakura yells running over to the box while Izumi looks up at the boy. She is suprised as he crys struggling around.

"Sensai we didnt do this!" Al explains

Izumi walks over to the boy and says "I know, I never taught you nonsense alchemy like this." she says

"Put me down, Put me down!" he cries

"Stop crying!" Izumi yells which immiediatly shuts the boy up

Her expression goes from stern to kind as she says "Its okay, just relax, can you remember your original form?" she asks, the boy nods.

"Just remember your original form." she says grabbing his hand "Slowly, Slowly." the boy begans to turn back to normal as the bed seperates itself from him. The boy begins crying again once he s free and grabs onto her waist and buries his head.

"STUPID APRENTICES WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO WITH THIS CHILD!" she yells at them as she wraps a blanket around the boy

"Sorry sensai! We thougt he was with the people who were chasing us." Ed explains while bowing

"Who is chasing you?" Izumi asks

"They call themselves..the Homunculus." he says, Izumi gets a even sterner face and is about to say somthing when she is cut off.

**_"Groooooogh!" _**a disturbing roar emenates from inside the box as the arm rips off another piece of wood.

"Oh no he's lost control!" Sakura screams stepping back

"What do you mean!" Ed asks

"No time, get to the other side of the house quickly!" Sakura yells opening the door so everyone can run out.

"Wait what about brother?!" the boy screams

Sakura looks at him and says "Im sorry." the group go into the maser bedroom and wait. CRASH! BOOM! SCREECH! **_"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHOOOOOOOO!!!!!" _**the bedroom shakes as they hear a roar that echos through the city. Sakura puts her head to the door and listens.

"I think its safe." she says opening the door. The group look around the house but nothing seems destroyed. Then they get to the childs room and open the door.

"Oh my-" Izumi looks and sees that the floor, walls, and anything else that was in the room has been oblterated and they can see out into the street were there is a overturned car, broken hydrants, fire on buildings, and a trail of destruction leading into the town.

* * *

Meanwhile inside a random house Envy is on the phone with a woman and has a huge smile on his face. 

_" I still a have a few things for you to acomplish, like their teacher in a town called Dublith she probably knows where the boy is, try there." _

"But what am I supposed to do if Greed or the Elric brothers show up?" Envy asks

_"Nothing, they still havent had their chance to make a Philophosers stone."_

"You may be the youngest of us but you make orders like your all grown up." Envy smirks

_"Of course I would like the boys to make a Philophosers stone but I dont want them knowing about the Ishball incident."_

"Okay." he says hanging up.

* * *

Izumi walks down stairs after talking with Ed and Al and grabs some pills. Her over muscular husband walks over to her and asks "Where are you going?"

"Just to check on somthing, stay here and make sure that Ed and Al dont get near the boy." Izumi says

"Can I go with you Izumi?" Sakura asks

"I'm not sure." Izumi says

"If it has to do with that boy then I'm going." Sakura says with a stern face "Besides I dont want to be here when Kelly learns that Tanua went berserk last night."

Izumi smiles and says "Fine come on."

* * *

Later

"WHAT do you mean that he went berserker last night!" Kelly yells in rage at the Elrics. The Elrics are trembling as she has fire as hair and has a forked tongue.The house is now repaired thanks to alchemy but there is still destruction outside.

"He must have been under extreme stress to be forced into berserker mode." Sam says walking into the living room with Kelly, Ed, and Al.

"What is berserker mode?" Al asks

"A fail safe for clones, when a clone is about to die or is under strong emotional stress they go crazy and lose control of their bodies and kill anything that moves." Sam explains "Its their deadliest attack."

"Do you think he is alright." Ed asks feeling responsible for his dissapearance

"Well if he was about to die then it would kill him, but since this apparently was set off by emotional trauma I think he'll just be exhausted." Sam says

"That's good." Al says as Ed goes and grabs a phone. He takes the phone and uses alchemy to fuse it to the ground.

Meanwhile under them Winry is with the boy when a phone drops from the ceiling. _"Winry can you hear me?" _Ed asks from upstairs

"Yes." she answers

_"How is the kid?" _Ed asks

"He's just scared, but you know whats weird is his arm and leg. They dont seem right like they dont belong their. On the arm their is a big scar." Winry says

Upstairs Ed has a astonished look on his face. "Brother do you think."

"What is it Ed?" Kelly asks

"What do you mean Al?" Ed says almost knowing what he is going to say

"Remember when you said you saw his face in the gate." Al says

Suddenly the roof of the room Winry is in, is destroyed as Ed falls from the room and lands on the ground.

"What the?" the musculer man bursts into the room but is quickly trapped in a cage of wood.

"Wait Ed, didnt Izumi say not to get near him" Winry pleads

"Yes thats why this will only take a minute." he says pushing her out of the way.

He walks up to the boy and pins him to the wall.

"Why, why. It was supposed to be equivelent exchange. My left leg for my mothers body, my right arm for Al's soul. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE EQUIVALEN EXCHANGE!" he yells grabbing the boy by the collor of his shirt. He rips of the shirt revealing a gash scar on his right arm. He grabs the boys arm and says "Do you know where this gash is from?"

The boy terrified simply shakes his head. "Its the scar from the fox bite." Ed says looking it over

_Aaaaah! A younger Ed screams as he is bitten by a female fox_

_Brother! a younger Al in his human body screams_

"THIS IS MY ARM!" Ed yells. The boy breaks free of Ed's grip and runs to the window and uses alchemy to break it open. He jumps out and runs away as fast as he can. The muscular man frees himself and runs into the room as Ed jumps out the window and chases the boy.

"Ed no!" he yells

"What if its true?" Al asks "What if the boys arm and leg really are Ed's?"

* * *

Meanwhile Izumi and Sakura is back at the island and is at the place where the boy met Tanua. She looks towards the stones and sees a trail leading from the stones into the forest. She has a sad look on her face "Cough!" she coughs up some blood. As she gets on her knees. "Izumi are you okay!" Sakura yells grabbing her and helping her stand up.

* * *

Next chapter, **Sam and the military, Tanua and the Ishballens, and Wrath and the Homunculus.**


	5. A Five way confrontation!

**Sam and the military, Tanua and the Ishballens, Wrath and the Homunculus.**

* * *

Ed is still chasing the boy through the town. 

"Hey kid I'm sorry for attackng you so please stop!" Ed yells at the boy.

The boy stops and looks at him. He sees a wall to his right and walks up to it. He pushes on the wall and goes right through it. Ed runs up to the wall and says "He just went through a solid wall, but how? Your a real pain!" he claps his hands but stops.

"Do you mind Im busy." Ed says turning around

"Wow the real state alchemist, If heard rumors about you." a man under a poorly made cloak says

* * *

A very muscular man with curly blonde hair and a blonde mustache and a blue military outfit walks into the meat market with a slim looking man with a crooked smile. 

"Roasted Turkey 59 cents a pound." Sig says (Izumi's husband)

"Oh come now we know you have the Elric brothers here." Archer says slyly

"Ground beef 98 cents per pound." Sig says his expression unchanging

"I'll handle this one sir" Armstrong says, he stares at the man as he removes his outfit revealing huge muscles. He immiediatly starts flexing is muscles in some sort of display for Sig. Suddenly Sig gets a enraged look on his face as he flexes his muscles bursting the shirt he is in revealing equally powerful muscles. The to continue to strain their muscles at each other until "Major Armstrong wait! Ed and Al are huh!" Winry looks to see the two are suddenly shaking hands and looking at each other admirably.

"Its over looks their muscles did the talking for them." Kelly says sweatdropping

"Thats weird." Winry says slightly weirded out

"Now what was that you were saying about the Elrics." Archer walks over to her.

"Hey wait! where is Sam?" Kelly asks

* * *

Sam is behind a barrel watching a conversation of Ed and this mystery man with Al right behind him. 

"What are they doing?" Sam says pointing his magnum at the man

"I'll go over and see." Al says standing up

"I'll cover you." Sam says adjusting his scoped head gear.

------

"I dont know what you mean." Ed replies suspicious

"Oh I think you do, like how I heard you experimented with your brothers body and then transmuted his soul, why you didnt use yours instead suprises m- Oof!" he is punched in his big nose and steps back his face is revealed to be scaley and looks like a troll.

"Ungrateful little Basterd! I'm trying to take you to safety! I'm not your enemy!" he curses "That means you and that freak you call a brother." as he says that Al walks up from behind him and picks him up.

"Who are you calling a freak?" Al says angrily as he lifts him up. The man is suprised but quickly smiles as he spins around and a long tail comes out from the cloak and knocks Al's head off.

"Its true you really are hollower than a tin can, like Tucker said." the man smiles revealing his lizard like tail.

"Tucker?!" Al says

"Your not getting away that easily!" Ed says clapping and creating a dead end behind the man.

"Your powers are uncanny, but then again, so are mine!" he says as he begins to climb up the wall with amazing agility.

_A Hybrid! _Sam starts shooting at the hybrid who is suprised and starts climbing over to the other side. He runs up to the wall where Ed and Al are.

"It got away." Sam says putting his gun away

"What was it?" Ed asks Sam.

" A perfectly functioning Kimera." Archer says walking up with Armstrong

"Major havent seen you in a while." Ed says friendly

"And who are you?" Sam asks Archer

" That doesnt concern you, I just have a few question's too ask you two about that Kimera and a few other unanswered incidents." Archer says to Al and Ed.

"Sorry but we dont have time right now." Ed says clapping his hands and creating a archway for them to pass through the wall.

"Al, Sam lets go." he says

"Dont have to tell me." Sam says reloading his gun

* * *

Meanwhile in a dump like field were beggers and other exiles live, a tan man with red eyes and a scar on his forehead walks through the fields. He gets to a point where the garbage has been seemingly burned and sees a albino skinned boy with white hair laying in the dirt.His clothes are singed and torn and he has a backpack on his back. The man walks over to him and notices a familier birthmark on the back of his neck. The man immiediatly turns around and tries to ignore the teen but the teen raises his head and says "Please help me." revealing red eyes just like the man. 

Feeling sympathetic the man once turns around and flips him over and sees his red eyes. He helps the teen up and they walk back to the camp. "So, whats your name?" the man asks like he has no interest.

"I...I dont know." Tanua says as they continue to walk

* * *

_I miss brother _The boy thinks as he sits on the roof of a local building. He looks at his hands and clasps them together and then his feet in a attempt to entertain himself. But he loses his balance and starts rolling down the slanted roof. 

"Woah, Aahh!" he yells

Just as he falls off the roof he stops.

"Huh, what happened?" he asks confused

"What happened, we just saved your dumb ass ." Ed says sarcastically hanging over the roof who is being held by Sam, who is being held by Al.

Later the four are sitting on the edge of the roof and the boy is looking at his two arms, he finally says "How come my arms and legs look so different from yours?"

"Thats because...my arm and one of these legs arent real." Ed explains sadly

"Thats dumb, what did you do with the real ones you were born with?" the boy asks

"Its hard to explain." Ed says looking at the child

"Well where are they now?" he asks causing Ed to flinch

"Well , what about you?" Al asks trying to change the subject. "You dont remember how you got the scar?"

"Nope, brother said that maybe I lost my memories and this happened before then." he says sadly

Al andEd climb up the roof so they can have privacy while Sam watchs the kid "Maybe its a coinincident." Al whispers "I mean your arm and leg were taken in the equivelent exchange, it would be kinda weird if they were back here."

"Yeah a little too weird, but as long as were stretching reality here lets say he did salvage my arm and leg from the gate." Ed says then looks back at the kid "Then possibly we could do the same for your body."

"Hey am in trouble, did I do somthing wrong?" the boy asks looking up at them.

Sam sits their until he hears a familier sound. "Get down!" he pushes the boy down. Weeeee!

A rock hits the roof and chunks of concrete fly everywhere. They look down and see Major Armstrong lifting another large rock and sending it flying into the roof.

Bam! "Major Armstrong what the hell are you doing?!" Ed yells in shock, the boy is startled as he suddenly slips off the roof.

"Aaaah!!"he screams

"Kid!" Sam yells reaching out for the boy but is to late

Armstrong catchs the boy and quickly ties him up with a chain.

"Hey leave him alone, he's just a innocent kid, he doesnt even know who he is!" Ed yells jumping from the roof

"Yes but maybe this is familier?" Archer says lifting the boys right leg revealing a strange birthmark on his foot.

"Thats the seal of the Homunculus." Al says

"Give me a few good hours with him and he'll talk." Archer says

"Major!" Ed yells

"I'm sorry Ed but we need his testimony, we'll be calling you as a witness for the Lab seven ncident." Armstrong says sadly

"But I thought that the Lab seven case had been suspeneded by the Fuher himself." Ed says confused, Armstrong doesnt replie but starts to walk away.

"Major!" Ed yells getting Armstrong's attention again. " A couple of years ago, a fox bit me on my left arm right here." he says pointing to his fake arm. "That boy has the same wound in the same spot, and his leg, it doesnt look like it belongs there."

"Are you saying that that boy has your arm and leg Ed? Thats propsterous!" Armstrong says turning around

"I dont know yet!" Ed yells "But if he does..I just need to confim it."

"Dont pursue this." Armsrong says

"But.-he's right Ed." Ed is cut off by Sam. "I learned a long time ago, that proving that somthing is rightfully yours at the expense of others will only bring misery."

_"What will you do? Kill the most respected leader of the military in the world to avenge your father's death and reclaim your birthright?" a old hybrid says cruelly to a 13 year old Sam who has him pinned to the wall and is holding a gun to his head._

_"You'll simply put your family to shame and kill yourself in the process." he says his cold lizrd like eyes looking right into his._

_"SHUT UP!" Sam yells and pulls the trigger. Bang! Splat!_

"Its for the best." Sam says coldly

"But I just need to know." Ed says

"And say we did do a investigation about this, and say we find a way to prove that those are indeed your limbs, what would you do Edward?" Armsrong asks, Ed immiediatly catchs on and gets an ashamed look on his face. "Would you rip them from his body and sow them onto yours?"

"No." Ed says sadly

"Then your better off never knowing the truth." Armstrong says as he and Sam walk off.

"Sam where are you going?" Al says

"Im going with them , to join the military." Sam explains "Tell Sakura, and Kelly. I'll see them later.

"Fine come along." Armstrong replies as he carries the child away

* * *

Somwhere else in Dublith, deep in a bar under a building there is a man with two woman sitting on a couch. 

He is smiling and says "You know at first I didnt give a care about these two kids but when I learned that Envy and Pride were after them I decided I wanted to kidnap them just to (censor) them off. But now that they have lead me to someone actually useful that makes it better."

He stops for a second and takes a drink. "Who would of thought that there was another Honuculus like me, that could use alchemy. We need to get him on our side."

A man with a katana walks up to him and says "Please send me sir."

"Are you stupid, that place is a bloody fortress you wouldnt last five seconds inside." a man with his hair in a pony tail sitting on a stool mocks him calmly

"Well we didnt ask you so shut up, State Alchemist." a woman with blonde hair and a military outift says

"No, I think since you so hastily volunteered, you can lead these two in, but if I learn you betrayed our cause I wont be so forgiving." the man on the couch says

"You dont need to worry boss, all I really want, is to make some old fireworks again." he says smiling sadistically

* * *

Back at Izumi's house she has returned and is in the room where the boy was. Behind her is Ed and Al who have guilty looks on their faces. "What did you boys do to him?" she asks 

"We didnt do anything." Ed says quietly

"Why are you making such a big fuss over him anyway teacher?" Al asks curiously. Izumi turns her head and shoots Al a glare.

"Maybe its the best thing for him." Al says sternly "They might be able to track down his identity, Sam is going to be there, and besides he's not human."

"Al." Ed says slightly worried.

Izumi tightens her hand and her husband who is in the door way with Sakura, and Kelly looks at Izumi.

"You may not believe they exist, we didnt, but we seen more of our share of homunculie recently." Al explains "Their real and their terrifying."

"They have powers that no ordinary human has, a mouth that can chew through metal, fingernails that can stretch and pierce through anything, theres even a homunculus that can morph into anyone. That child may have special abilities, but thats because he's a monster." Al says, as he says this Izumi turns around walks up to him angrily. She gets up to him and simply pushes him away with only her hand displaying her strengh.

"Do you have the slightest idea how a homunculus is brought into this world, Alphonse?" she says beginning to lose her cool.

"Take it easy." Winry says trying to calm her down

"Do you take me for a fool, that I would be so blind not to realize this? To not know exactly what this child is." she continues. They are silenced and are quiet until. "Cuogh hack!" she coughs up a puddle of blood on the floor.

"Izumi, Teacher!" everyone yells as her husband runs up to her picks her up and carries her out of the room.

* * *

"So she has been sick all this time." Winry asks Ed and Al who are sitting on a bench outside the hospital room. 

"Yes, but she always acts so strong sometimes we forget." Al says feeling guilty

"Well maybe if we take her to a hospital in Central that will help her." Kelly suggests

"I'm afraid that wont do her any good." a doctor says walking in.

"Exuse me sir but I think that a good team of scientists could." before Sakura can finish her sentence Ed says "He means what she has cant be cured."

-------

"It seems that all her organs from here to here were just taken away." the doctor explains showing a chart of a human's insides.

"Taken away. But how did she live without those organs." Sakura asks

"Amazingly her other organs pulled together and made up for the loss." he explains

"Brother, you dont think, she tried the same thing as us?"Al asks worried

"You heard the doctor Al, they were just taken." Ed says not looking at him as he opens the door.

The group go back to her room to see that she is gone and the window is open.

-------

"Somwhere else at the South Military base in Dublith, Izumi is with her husband outside the base.

"Thank you honey but thats enough." she says, Sig shakes his head in disagreement.

"No, I have to do this by myself."she says sadly

"You wouldnt let me help last time and I know there wasnt anything I could of done but now." he says hopefully

"Please, I dont want you to have to see what I'm about to do." she says walking into the base.

-----

"Mister Sig! Please tell me Izumi didnt go in there." Winry yells as the three girls catch up with the Elrics and see that the base has tons of stone pillars bursting out of it and Ed, and Al are running inside.

"Sam went there!"Sakura yells

"I hope he's all right." Kelly says

"Why do they do this?" Winry asks sadly "Putting themselves in danger, Ed, Al, Sam, Izumi, and Tanua."

"I didnt know I couldnt." Sig says sadly as inside Izumi is walking in the base and takes out a few soldiers in a hallway with a stone piller. "Perhaps she felt guilty, that I saved her life at the expense of our unborn child."

More guards come out of a room and aim at her. She grabs a mans gun and changes it so it is distorted and unable to be used. Meanwhile Sam is in a room with Alex Armstrong and is signing some papers. She kicks a few men down and keeps walking down the hallway. "Perhaps she felt guilty because she wasnt strong enough to give birth." Sig explains

"That kid, the baby. I see." Winry says as another piller of rock erupts from the side of the building.

Izumi continues down the hallway and walks into a room where some scientists have the boy strapped to a table. The boy sees her and his face lights up. He smiles and laughs as she glares at the scientists, Armstrong and Archer see her and walk up to her when she claps her hands and hits the door frame causing the floor under Armstrong and Archer to give way. Sam stands up and loads his gun. She gets ready but Sam puts his gun down and makes a "get out of here I dont care." motion with his hand. She smiles at him as the boy uses alchemy to turn the lather straps into clothes. He gets up and runs up to her and thanks Sam.

"She went out on her own and tried to bring him back." Sig continues as Izumi leaves and the two fallen alcemists are helped up by Sam. "and all her insides were torn out." Sig says

"She told me she would never be able to get pregnant again, and once again she told me "Im sorry." Izumi hugs the boy as Sig explains. Outside the hybrid and the man with the pony tail are talking.

"So would you like to start this party off with a bang?" the hybrid asks crazily

"Hmm." the man claps his hands and touchs the wall. "Looks like I need some more sulfer." he sees a soldier walking up behind im and says "You'll do!"

He grabs the soldier and pins him to the wall"Aaaah!!!" the man screams as his body turns white and the entire wall of the base explodes. BOOM!! Armstrong, Archer, and Sam stop as the ground shakes and a alarm goes off.

"Oh come on what now?" Archer whines looking around "Major we have to keep moving or else that woman will huh?"

Armstrong has his hand to his head in a salute psistion as does Sam when a man with a eyepatch and a blue outfit walks out of a dark hallway.

"My,my, they sure are hopping around this place today." the man says kindly

* * *

"Teacher I'm gonna have to ask you to put him down and get out of here." Ed confronts Izumi and the kid in the hallway "Like it or not, I'm part of the military." 

Meanwhile behind her Armstrong, Archer, Sam, and the Fuher walks up.

"What the- whats the Fuher doing here?" Ed asks suprised

Izumi takes this opportunity to go around Ed. Ed turns around to go after her but she is stopped when a huge explosion erupts infront of her. The smoke clears and the man and hybrid walk out. Sam glares at the hybrid and attachs a special item to his magnum. The Fuher glares at the man when Armstrong yells "The Crimson Alchemist!"

"So sorry to intrude, we just came here for the kid." the Kimera says slyly

"Yeah right slimeball, I can wait to put a cap in your head." Sam says cocking his gun and aiming it. "This time I wont miss you."

"Teacher, Military, and these clowns, looks like its a fourway fight." Ed says

But behind Armstrong the Fuher chuckles and says "I guess I make five."

* * *

The man with the scar and Tanua are waiting in a line to get some white paste like food. A man with a tatoo across his face gets his food and walks off. Tanua looks at him and asks "Who's that?" 

"Avert your eyes young one." a older ishballen says

"If you saw that tatoo across his face it means he is a sinner, a banished one. He disobeyed God's ways and for that he must be punished. He has no place with the ischballen." the man says

Tanua continues to stare at the man as he recieves his portion and then walks off. He looks and sees his aquired friend go into the old mans tent but decides to ignore it. He goes into his backpack and pulls out a water bottle. He continues and finds a small black book with a cross on it. Curious he opens it and starts reading.

* * *

**Next chapter. The Sins of a Alchemist.**


	6. The story of Wrath

**Chapter 5 Sin. Last time Scar found Tanua at a refugee camp and took him in but he has lost his memory. And its a five way showdown between Ed, Izumi, the military, two strangers, and a man posing as the Fuher.**

* * *

"Zolf Kimberly but you should be dead!"Armstrong exclaims 

"Zolf Kimberly the Crimson Alchemist. Sentenced to death after disobeying direct orders from you superiors." Archer explains to Sam

"Or you could say that I made woman and children go boom and when my superiors told me to stop." Kimberly explains

"Boom!" the kimera squeels

"But you should have been dead years ago." Armstrong asks in shock

"Well I wanted nothing more than a death penalty but for some reason the powers that be decided to keep me alive. Maybe you should ask that gentlemen behind you." Kimberly suggests sarcastcally

_How would I know?_ the imposter thinks

"What are you doing just standing there arrest them!" the Fuher yells

"You heard him arrest them, arrest everyone of them." Archer orders Sam and Armstrong

"Hmm yes sir." Armstrong says

"Teacher we have to-oof!" Ed is cut off as Izumi kicks him in the gut.

"There is no point in trying to stop me!" she yells at them.

_The first shot is fired_ Sam thinks. Bang,Bang,Bang! Sam opens fire on the two strangers and Izumi. The Kimera ducks as a bullet grazes his head and takes some skin off. The kimera charges at Sam who fires at him and hits his leg. "Aaah!!!" he yells as he falls to the ground. Izumi goes around the hallway and Sam gives chase. But she is cut off by Al who was waiting in the hallway.

"Good job Al, now I wont have to shoot her." Sam says as Ed catchs up. But before anyone can react the imposter runs between them and grabs the boy. He looks at the foot and says "Definitly Homunculi which means he is coming with me!" he says before runs off.

"Hey wait!" Sam yells going around Al and chasing the Fuher. Amazingly he can keep up and soon tackles the man to the ground.

"Sam how dare you attack a commanding officer!" Archer yells

"You dont fool me!" Sam yells punching the imposter in the face.

"Sam stop!" Armstrong yells firing a blast of pointed concrete at him. Sam jumps off of the imposter but a stray piece of concrete hits him taking his mask off. Everyone is looking at him as the imposter runs away. Armstrong walks up to him and says "Those who dare harm the Fuher will be defeated in the most powerful and graceful manner but I must ask, are you okay?"

Sam who is covering his face with his right arm says "Nah, I'll be fine." he says removing his arm and Armstrong doesnt know whether to be frightened or disgusted. Sam's head is normal except for the fact that his right eye is a red snipering flash light with hatchs surrounding it that are wide open suggesting that those are his artificial eye lids and has a beam of red light that is aiming right at Armstrong's forhead and the rightside of his head has been blown open and there is a bullet proof glass dome covering his brain. You can still see part of the brain and a water like liquid inside.

"Izumi go after that imposter and get the kid." Sam says loading his pistol with tranquilizer darts just in case.

"Imposter?" Armstrong asks still confused

"Forget it, he is a traitor attack!"Archer yells

"Since your my commanding officer I'm gonna use these, they wont kill you. And I'll explain my actions later Sir!" Sam says

"No if what you say is true then explain it." Armstrong says stopping

"Yes sir,First. when we first saw the Fuher my built in scanners found out that his body structure was different than any human I have ever met. Second why didnt we seem him come in. And third when he grabbed the kid he moved at impossible speeds. He ran down the hallway and grabbed the kid in a blink of the eye, thats not human." he explains while putting the gun away.

"Thats right." Ed says

"But until we prove that your under arrest." Archer says walking up to him

Ed turns around and runs after Izumi. But Izumi is way ahead of them and is chasing after the Fuher.

* * *

The boy is in a dark room with a red light lighting up the room and the imposter is smiling wickedly. Suddenly there is a flash of light which reveals the imposter to be Envy. Envy smiles and walks over to him while holding a bag. He opens the bag and reveals a bunch of red stones.

* * *

"Teacher, Teacher!" Al and Ed are calling for Izumi while she gets to the room the boy is in. She opens the door butEnvy is gone and the bag is empty while the kid is lying unconsious on the ground. She runs up to him and grabs him. She looks at his body which now has some got black pants and a black top with lines going down them. 

"Already different."she says before running off.

-------

"Looks like she's gone brother." Al says looking in the room.

"Come on lets go find her." Ed says and the two run down the hallway.

-------

A few hours later. Sam is tied to a chair and Armstrong is watching him.

"Wait that cant be right! Replay that transmission!" a man yells

"What have they confirmed the Fuher's safety?"Archer asks

"No but when I made a call to central base they said the Fuher had no intention of coming here today." the man says

"(whistles)" Sam whistles to Archer who glares at him and says "Major, release him."

"I knew you were right Sam but orders are orders."Armstrong whispers

"No problem but can I have my mask back?" he points to a mask in Archer's hand.

------

Later that night at Izumi's house.

"Please you have to tell us were teacher is! Were really worried about her, she was injured and that kid she had is a homunculi theres no telling what he'll do!" Ed pleads with Sig who ignores him and continues to cut a slab of meat.

"To the place where the human transmutation took place, where she brought her child in a desperate attempt to bring him back to life." Winry explains walking up.

"Yock Island." Sakura says

"How did you find out!? Doh!" the teen shuts his mouth.

"Of course." Ed says he looks at Al and says "Al lets go."

"Right!" the two run out of the buchery and head for the docks.

* * *

Ed, Al, Sakura, Kelly, and Winry arrive at the island and run in with Sakura leading them where Izumi had taken her. They quickly get there but when they do they see Izumi is beng strangled by the boy who looks angry. He tosses her to the ground and she coughs up some blood. Ed sees this and is enraged "Why you basterd!" he turns his metal arm nto a blade and charges at the boy. 

"Dont touch him!" Izumi yells stopping Ed.

"But we saw him strangling you." Al says as she pulls herself up.

"I brought him out here to kill him... but I'm the one who deserves to die." Izumi says sadly "Because Ed, I created this child."

Everyone gets a slight expression of shock on their faces but they know its true. "I used the remains of my baby and some other elements and attempted to perform a human transmutation." she explains as it begins to rain.

"But what I got back, well I think you know Ed." Izumi says

"Somthing not...not human." Ed says slightly terrified remembering his mother.

_"Haaah,Haaaa!" a disfigured corpse breaths heavily and looks at a ten year old Ed with purple glowing eyes._

_"Aaaaaahh!" Ed screams as lightning strikes outside._

"This child is my sin, I need to be the one who deals with it." Izumi says

"When I awoke, I was once gain at the gate." she says flashbacking to her with a baby in cloth standing infront of a huge door with purple eyes pearing out. "I left the baby there." Izumi hands the baby to a bunch of hands that grab the child and begin to carry it away into the darkness.

_"Waaah Waaah!" the baby begins to cry and Izumi suddenly has a look of shock on her face as she tries to grab the baby again but cant move._

_"Nooooo!" she screams_

"But if you left the baby at the gate then this couldnt be the same child." Kelly says

"Yes but when I saw this boys face I knew that this would be what age he would be ." Izumi explains " This Homunculus appeared on Yock Island, the same place he was born."

"Its the only explaination." Izumi says

"But that still doesn make sense! Homunculi are created by alchemy alone!"Ed says

"Created? Is that how you really think that a homunculi is born Edward?" Izumi asks

"Not exactly but there probably created just like Kimera's like that laboratory seven." Ed says

"No-your wrong." Izumi is interupted by the child who finally speaks up. She turns around and sees the kid who talks again. "Either because of love or foolish curiosity. Human Transmutations are attempted, but all these attempts backfire." the kid explains

"Instead of human life, a different life is created. A being that has its own body and mind, but no soul. That is how the damned are born, that is a Homunculus!" the boy yells revealing sharp teeth and small pupils. Izumi is shocked but looks to the ground,Winry gets a scared look on her face and Kelly clutchs her necklace.

_Its like, he's an entirly different person. _Kelly thinks. _Tanua...please be safe._

"And how do you know all this, who told you?!" Ed yells

"Envy told me where I'm from and what I am." the boy explains

"Envy, you've seen that monster, he did this to you?" Ed asks in shock

"I have. Envy was born the exact same way so are the other Homuculi. All thanks to idiots like you who decided to play god and now all we really want is to become human ourselves, my brother probably wanted that as well and so we'll be going after him next." the kid explains

-----

Meanwhile Roy Mustang is riding in a car towards the exile grounds. Tanua is reading the book in fascination when twof sneaks up behind him. Thump! He is hit in the back of the head before he can react and is dragged away by two cloaked figures. A slimy looking man with a whispy mustache is standing on a pile of garbage watching the cars loaded with military officers drive up. Some exiles have looks of fear on their face as the cars drive up. The man smiles and runs up to the cars while the two figures watch him from behind holding a large sack.

------

Back at the island a wave of water starts to change shape and turns into a woman and who surfs towards the island. Meanwhile on the island the man who sent the Kimera and Kimberly is getting onto the island with a group of his men.

"My,my if it isnt the worlds ultimate shield." a voice calls out from above him.

"Hello yourself ultimate, oh wait you prefer to be called abomination right?" he says sarcastically

"Well you were sealed in a prison for more than a century and you still havent learned your lesson, Greed?" Envy says from up on a cliff side

"Well it has been a little stale, I havent been able to keep my jokes current in a cell." Greed says as Kimberly gets on the island

"What did you do with the skull?" Envy asks causing Greed to grimace.

"Why I smashed it into tiny pieces of course." he smiles crookedly

"Ah! I see you've taken it and hidden it somewhere." Envy says, not skipping a beat. "Dont worry I'll find it and put you back in your place."

"Hah! Like I'd let you!" Greed yells charging at him. He jumps up the cliffside and swipes at Envy who jumps back and dodges him. He side sweeps him with his leg, Envy ducks and comes up to punch him but Greed jumps back. Greed sends a barrage of punchs at Envy who dodges each one and he finishs with a kick that falls down like a hammer but misses again. "From the news I've been getting we've got a brand new member around here." Greed says

"He has nothing to do with you Greed." Envy says

"He doesnt?" Greed asks sarcastically "But I still want to live and be free. And to make that happen I need a few more allies."

"Thats too bad." Envy says smiling. Greed shoots him a sadistic smile and gets ready. But he soon has a look of suprise on his face when he ears somthing approaching the island. A huge cyclone made out of water rises into the air and lands next to Envy and reforms into a young woman with brown hair in a purple suit.

"Hello Sloth." Envy greets the woman

"Misses Sloth?" Greed asks confused "You mean someone with that name was born?"

"There's a new lust too. Which means the seven of us are all together for the first time in a long time." Envy says "Oh and there is that unkown guy that we just found."

"Its a pleasure to meet you Greed." Sloth says kindly "I'm so honored to make your aquantince."

Greed glares at her but replaces his scowl with a smile. "Well I may be greedy but I'm not stupid. I have no intention of fighting two Homunculi at the same time." he says backing up and jumping of the cliff an running back to the boat.

"Oh well." Sloth says slightly dissapointed."We'll have to deal with them at another time."

"Hahaha!" Envy starts laughing

"Where's Wrath?" Sloth asks Envy

"Oh, I imagine he should be with the Full Metal boy now." Envy says "hehehe."

"You mean you propelled him into a confrontation with the Elrics?" Sloth asks with a tone of irritation "The plan was to use Wrath as bait to lure them back on the trail of the Philophisor's Stone."

"That'll have to wait." Envy says "So sorry."

"I have to see the son of that basterd trembling on his knees and feet in fear." Envy says smiling evily

------

"I remember and can picture it all." Wrath explains to everyone "The only thing I could do was sit and wait in the absence of the Gate."

"I just kept waiting and waiting. All the while my body was slowly growing, one day an idiot dropped by." he says "He had already given his leg and now he stuck his arm out cross the threshhold. He kept screaming and crying "Give me back my little brother!" " he says in a mocking tone. "I took his limbs for myself!"

"After a long time I was able to open the Gate with my new found power." Wrath continues "And I finally came out of the darkness!"

"This...cant be." Ed says dumbstruck

"Oh and thank you for the arm and leg!" Wrath mocks him and his face grows with more terror. "Thank you for this incomplete life, nothing can match my graditude." he aims the insult at Izumi.

"Not even my hate." he says "But I kinda miss my "adopted" brother and I think I'll pay him a visit." Wrath says with rage in his voice

"No leave him alone!" Kelly screams and charges at Wrath.

"Kelly no!"Sakura yells

Wrath simply jumps up and kicks her away. "Ugh!" she slides across the ground and hits a tree.

"Kelly!" Sakura runs over to Kelly whose nose is bleeding, she has a bruise on her head and she is unconsious

"But first, since I already have your arm and leg I think I need to complete the set so...GIVE ME YOUR ENTIRE BODY!" he yells at Ed. "Once I have that I'll be a real human!"

He jumps high into the air and comes down at Ed his feet forward. But Ed is still in shock and cant move. Al quickly pushes him out of the way and attempts grabs Wrath's foot.CLANG! Wrath's feet and Al's metal arm collide with tons of force and that sends a wave of power through the air that shakes the trees. Al throws Wrath away but he backflips back on his feet like a gymnastic trick. "Ow that hurt! Your Metal body isnt the one I'm after." Wrath says

"Brother, if your not going to do this then I will." Al says to Ed who is on the ground behind him.

"Al please dont do it!" Winry pleads with him.

"I have to! His arm and leg are my brothers!" Al yells "The things he lost because of me...its all my fault!"

"No, Al." Ed says quietly to him because he is to terrified to yell.

"All this time we have been trying to get our normal bodies back, NOTHINGS GOING TO STOP ME NOW!" Al lunges at Wrath.

* * *

**Sorry I hate cliffhangers myself but times up Al.**

Al;but...but.

**Here have a kitty.**

Al: YAY! o

**Next time. Al vs Wrath and the Unkown Homunculi Tanua!**


End file.
